Live from Madison Square Garden
|} 'Live from Madison Square Garden:' '1) After the match, Rusev grabs the mic and blasts Sheamus for the loss. He calls "Mr. Money in the Bank" useless. He continues to push Sheamus, but he's had enough of it and connects with the Brogue Kick. Sheamus then picks up the mic and tells Rusev he can kiss his arse.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Kane. Kane says he's here for one reason, and it's Rollins.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Konnor and Viktor come in the ring and hit the Fall of Man on Neville. Stardust says they were humilliated on SmackDown but that doesn't mean that the stars won't come crashing down on Lars, Punk and Styles. He tells them that the Cosmic Alliance is stronger than ever and that at Hell in a Cell they will take them down, once and for all.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Paul Heyman. He talks about how Madison Square Garden is and compares Big Show to the Boston Celtics. He says Big Show will fall victim to the mayor of Suplex City.' We go to commercial. '4) Before the match, Owens issues an open challenge and the lights go down. When the lights return, Andersen is on the stage as the crowd goes wild. He waits for Angel, he kisses her hand and heads into the ring as Owens looks on.' '4) During the match, Andersen sends himself and Owens over the top rope. Both men take their time but Andersen spears Owens into the steel steps. The referee starts the 10 count but they both make it. Owens rolls to the floor and grabs a steel chair. Andersen goes to punch him but Owens nails him with a steel chair shot as the referee calls for the bell and the DQ.' '4) After the match, Owens attacks Andersen with the chair over and over again. Ryback's music hits and out he comes for the save. Owens grabs the Intercontinental Title and leave through the crowd as Ryback and Angel check on Andersen.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Big E goes for a splash, but no one is home. D-Von is in, and he goes to town on Kofi. Woods attemps to interfere, but D-Von knocks him off the ring apron. The Dudley Boyz hit the 3D, but Woods breaks up the pin for the DQ.' '6) After the match, The New Day attacks the Dudley Boyz immediately. Woods brings out a table. Kofi gets on the top turnbuckle and gloats that The New Day keeps their titles despite the loss. Woods plays the funeral match on the trumpet, not seeing that Big E and Kofi have been knocked out of the ring. The Dudley Boyz hit the 3D on Woods through the table.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Lesnar heads to the back, but returns to the ring and a staggered Big Show isn't backing down. Lesnar launches Show with a belly to belly suplex. Lesnar hits another F5 and leaves the ring.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Rollins was on top of the cage with Cena laid out in the ring, but then Kane appeared and Rollins instead decided to go for the Phoenix Splash, but he missed, and Cena hit the Attitude Adjusment for the cover and the win.' '8) After the match, Rollins desperately tried to escape the cage, but Kane hit the Chokeslam, followed by the Tombstone Piledriver.' End of the Show.